Exposure to hazardous airborne particles, particularly in ambient, industrial, and/or occupational atmospheres, poses a great health risk, and hazardous airborne particles can often be difficult to reliably detect, collect, and/or study. Particles smaller than about 300-400 nm in diameter are especially difficult to detect using known optical particle detection techniques. Some existing systems attempt to increase the size of aerosol particles to facilitate their identification and analysis, but these known systems are constrained in several respects. For example, known particle growth systems are often bulky and unsuitable for mobile or personal exposure sampling applications, in particular, because they are undesirably large, they require too much power, they cannot operate efficiently while in motion, and/or they cannot operate in a variety of spatial orientations. Thus, existing particle detection and measurement systems have certain drawbacks.